Objetivo Grineer
El Objetivo Grineer es el objetivo de las misiones de captura de Grineer. Hay 6 tipos diferentes de objetivos que son variaciones de las unidades Grineer normales con diferentes esquemas de color, con el objetivo Grineer predeterminado como excepción. Algunos de estos objetivos tienen sus propias habilidades especiales. Cada objetivo está armado con diferentes armas. Caen pequeñas cantidades de créditos cuando se disparan o se mezclan. Los Objetivo Grineer reciben + 300% de daño por ataques de Sigilo, lo que lo convierte en un multiplicador 4.0x efectivo. Sin embargo, reciben una alerta automática cuando Lotus anuncia que los ha encontrado, lo que dificulta los ataques sigilosos. They drop small amounts of credits when shot or meleed. Tácticas *Según lo dicho por Lotus, estos objetivos son de alto riesgo de fuga; tienden a huir de sus posibles captores mientras sus aliados los ayudan. *Tenga cuidado con el objetivo Balista que lleva un Ogris pirotécnico, ya que causará tanto daño como un Napalm. *Utilizando el Tirón de Mag solo derribará al objetivo Grineer en lugar de tirar de él hacia ti. Este es un buen movimiento para evitar que los objetivos huyan. Variantes The targets look like common Grineer units, with the exception of the normal Grineer Target, but with different color schemes. * Green armored targets (Arid Lancero) wield the Kraken and are capable of deploying 3 Lapas at once. * Yellow armored targets (Artillero Pesado) carry the Grakata and will utilize a Granada cegadora to escape. * Orange armored targets (Balista) wield the Ogris pirotécnico and will use the Onda de choque sísmica ability when players get too close. * The Buscador variant carries a Miter and is capable of using the Onda de choque sísmica when enemies get close. * The Maestro Drahk variation will spawn Drahks like its common counterpart and wield a Grakata instead of the Halikar. * The normal Grineer Target carries a Viper and has no abilities. * The Tusk Grineer Target found exclusively on the Las llanuras de Eidolon carries a Hind and has no abilities. Notas *The normal Grineer Target spawns on low level missions, the Buscador variations spawn on medium level missions and the rest can spawn in any type of Captura missions (Including the Vacío) excluding the low level ones. *Grineer Targets are able to track cloaked Warframes while fleeing. *Although not stated in the Códice, a Grineer Target has a heavily armored head and lightly armored body. *Targets have significantly higher health, armor and shields compared to an enemy of their level. A level 30 target for example may have the health and armor levels of an enemy over twice that level. *Abilities like Castigar will have no affect; they will not be targeted and no orb will appear. **They can still be Irradiated however with weapons. Errores *If Rip Line or Pull is used on the target when it is in low health, the target will turn invincible allowing credit drops in an unusual amount, although, the players will be unable to capture him. *It is possible to kill the Capture targets in areas where there is water, such as the Vacío, by knocking him into the water with an ability like Soul Punch, Pull, or Rip Line. Curiosidades *As with the Objetivo Corpus, The Grineer target has a unique codex animation, This being them cowering without their weapon. *The Grineer target (along with his Corpus equivalent) are unaffected by the Nukor's enlargement characteristic. Historial de actualizaciones }} Véase también *Objetivo Corpus *Nullifier Target en:Grineer Target